wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Murgosh Scourgecrush
''- YOUR FUCKED NOW, YOU SHITDOUCHE!'' ''- Well being the oldass orc I am, I feel quite, sick of you and this world, off with you, dickmuncher.'' Murgosh Scourgecrush. The enormous Orc stands tall and silent. Seeming to constantly have a feeling of anger over him, his black-green saronite axe and armour seems to double his apperance into twice as big. First War. During the first war, Murgosh was nothing but a youngster. He did not have the same skin as the other members of his clan. And for that reason was shunned and beaten til he eventually left his home. And during the war, noone heard or saw Murgosh. He seemed to just have dispersed into nothing. His grim and beaten face was never seen for many years to come. Second and Third war. Before the Horde had been defeated during the second war, Murgosh took up arms in the old Horde. Slaying countless humans until, that battle at now so called Blackrock Mountain, was lost to the Humans. Murgosh escaped capture by retreating when the humans were winning. He remained hidden for a long while again. Until the third war began, Murgosh had joined up with Thrall on his journey to Kalimdor, and battled the humans that had arrived on Kalimdor, eventually participating in the Battle for Mount Hyjal on the Horde side. (Thankyou, captain obvious) The War for Outland. Murgosh participated in Outland too, as the old living orc he was. Murgosh reached up with the famous Salentharial Voidheart, Durkon Greyhammmer, Glalin Thunderforge,and Garrock Dae'Mash. From the third war, until present day. Murgosh is an old orc, if you would call him an orc. He has been with most battles the Horde fought against the Alliance. He's been in almost every region of both Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. When he was in the Plaguelands fighting the Scourge, Murgosh were sent to meet up with a small band of Horde warriors to aid the battle against the Scourge, on their way back, they were ambushed. And everything went black for Murgosh. Murgosh woke up fiftyfive hours or days? who knows, he didn't. And something was wrong. He didn't hear his heart beat, he couldn't feel any air coming through his lungs, and no smell. He looked at his hands and was suprised that he was undead. And under the will of the Scourge. Murgosh was trained in the art of Unholy by Lady Alistra, and was a quick learner, mastering the Unholy arts quickly. Then one day he was told to meet up with the "Overseer" of the Deathknights, Commander Salen. And he was bestowed "membership" of the March of Acherus. And after several, long months he was freed from the Scourge and thus the Ebon Blade was formed. After more months of training and fighting. Murgosh was in Northrend with the Argent Crusade, the Alliance although with certain grudges, and the Horde. And after even -more- months, in the first step of the assult on Naxxramas, Murgosh was killed. In the battle against Thaddius, Murgosh was knocked down, onto a stone platform. And eventually, the room filled with acid, and melted Murgosh into nothing. Murgosh dead... Or? After several months without any word of Murgosh. People presumed he was dead for good. But in truth, he was badly injured at Naxxramas. And under this whole time, he had been under reanimation by the Ebon Blade Necromancers, this was only known to the high ranks in the Ebon Blade, and noone else. And after the reanimation, he returned to the front, meeting with his friend Garel the first thing he did. Battle Card Physical Power: Immense (100/100) - Raw and Unholy strength, alongside his size Magical Power: Average (70/100) - Physical Defense: Immense (100/100) - A huge runeshield and thick armour to protect him with. Magical Defense: Average (55/100) - Shield is magic resistant, and armour is slightly resistant aswell. Knowledge: (10/100) - He is a dumb motherfucker. Rune-useage: (100/100) - To power up his runeblade, and use for special abillities Magic-useage: (70/100) - Partly Melee-useage: (100/100) - Bryntroll, the bone arbiter, a massive shield, weight, and raw power. Ranged-useage: (20/100) - Will hurl his axe at enemies. Category:Characters